


Of Secrets And Rescues

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1, another pure introspection one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson reflects on SHIELD protocols,extractions and secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Secrets And Rescues

He was so angry with Hand and himself.Sending Ward and Fitz without telling him about the no extraction plan.And he had to play along,defend the mission to Skye's righteous anger,accept it,because it was what SHIELD always did.

(Always, _always_ ,trust the system.)

Ward could probably survive on his own,slim as his chances might had been.But Fitz isn't a field agent,nor a specialist.And Ward may had the best marks since Nat – and he's one of the few who can get away with a mild scolding for the nickname – but he is _no_ Black Widow or Hawkeye.He is not his old team,Strike Team Delta.

And Skye hacking a Level Seven server from the inside was worrisome,because if anyone else had found her,she'd've been locked in a cell and all his pull in the agency wouldn't amount to anything more than regular visits.

And she went in looking out for Ward and Fitz,when she could be very well looking up her file.

Which is why,after having exchanged words with Hand and feeling unease about Tahiti and _'It's a magical place.'_ – and why didn't he notice this before?He remembers _'Yeah,you mentioned that before.'_ and god,he's slow – he was deep in the archives and pulling the relevant file out.

He takes it back to his office and reads it and,oh how can he tell Skye _that_?

The only positive thing in this – if anything can be actually possitive about it – is that he also found the team Agent Avery was on and that her partner went dark in 1991,after she died.

Because the mission report was a big cover up,because nowhere it mentioned that a baby girl survived.Or why the teams went to the Hunan Province in the first place.

(And he gets it in his head that he needs to see his death file,his recovery file,not just the medical report Simmons gave him,for the test he had requested.)

He's also going to need May's help to locate Agent Lumley,so he could at least have the whole story.

For now,Skye needs to know that it was SHIELD that put her in the orphanage.A female agent left her there.Before he can tell her the whole story.Or at least the truth,if not everything.

Some things are too much to handle.

But that could wait a little longer.

Their team was the priority.

And he knew,if Skye was hacking for intel, _with Jemma's help_ ,May wouldn't be out of the loop.He was willing to bet his collection that she even told Skye,in her way,to go ahead when he went LMD on Skye.

Coulson smiled.

His team going off book and ganging up on SHIELD protocols and him,probably planning on leaving without telling him to rescue Ward and Fitz,come back and then stand before him and Hand and expect to be court-marshalled.

(Later,much later,after their two team members are safe and the Overkill Device in a safe vault,he'll hear from Agent Hand – Sitwell was still mad at him – that Skye shot Agent Sitwell with the Night-Night gun and hid his uncoscious body in a closet.And Coulson will smile tightly,because Skye may disagree with their protocols,but she'd never shoot another agent.And he can guess,can see the three of them and hear Skye,in his mind,telling them to put the blame on her.)

For now he'll just enjoy the surprised looks on their faces as he gives them the go,to rescue their boys,and their proud smiles.

(It makes him feel like he has passed a test of sorts,making his agents proud of him.)

 


End file.
